Monster World Beyond the Veil
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A party of adventures, a world of monster boys and girls eager for battle and breeding, and a lingering darkness, just out of sight...


"We got shamblers!" Maya called to the rest of her party.

The rest of the party, upon parsing what they had heard, quickly got up and followed their Sage out of the inn and to the edge of town, all of them having their gear on them for just such an occasion. The group quickly moved into formation to face the oncoming undead.

Helen and Kaylin both stood out in front, the two muscled women prepared to charge; the former with gauntlet clad fists raised, the latter dual wielding her axes.

The Brawler and Berserker had always worked well together, even before they'd joined the party.

Maya stood in the center, the dark skinned Sage woman taking out her magical items to prepare for her incantations. Much as she loved her Sage magic, there was no arguing how much more effort it was to cast than battle mage or white mage magic.

Behind Maya, Jack readied his arming sword after double checking his medical supplies. The Battle Medic was more likely to be using his healing aura in the field, but it helped to be prepared.

To the left of the group stood Jack's sister Jamie, the short tamer having brought her well tamed Slime boy. And to the right of the group stood Asher, the party's Striker. His boomiknockers were ready at his hips, with his bow drawn.

The six of them held position together, waiting patiently. Thankfully it didn't take long to confirm what Maya had reported, the shamblers stumbling out of the undergrowth and towards the town.

Unlike the Zombie mamono, the shamblers were just upsetting to look at, being nothing but undead flesh and bone animated to kill. It was always upsetting seeing the true monster version of a given Monster boy or girl.

"A Zombie would at least have had a decent ass." Kaylin chuckled before rushing forward with Helen. The Brawler was a bit faster, reaching the edge of the shamblers and jumping up into the air; landing in the middle of them with a powerful downward strike.

The body she'd impacted crumpled benether her, and once she'd landed she gave those around her no time to react to her present, immediately delivering a powerful uppercut that sent the head of the second closest to her flying.

Kaylin couldn't leap great distances like her Brawler counterpart, but between her axes and bone shattering strength, she was doing a decent job carving a bloody canyon through the shamblers.

Maya had lit all of her candles, and had begun chanting. The smoke they let off was swirling around the Sage, building up magic for a simple, but hopefully effective ritual. Asher helped buy time, sending arrows through the skull of any shamber that got passed the hammer of Helen and the anvil of Kaylin.

Jamie and Gush stood guard for anything that Asher couldn't focus on, while Jack stood the closest to Maya, his arming sword up to keep anything that got passed both of them. Thankfully Jack only had to deal with one shambler himself, which arguably could have been dealt with even if he didn't have his arming sword on him.

Given patience, and with the assumption that this horde wasn't limitless, the party could certainly have handled them all with direct combat. But having a Sage purge the area of necrotic magic was excellent for saving time. With her spell cast, all the remaining bodies joined those that had been cut down, the energy keeping them moving washed away. Kaylin and Helen returned to the others, both catching their breath yet seeming barely fazed.

"I certainly hope this lot wasn't all." Kaylin said, "No fun if its just monsters."

"No, there's a Mamono behind this, a savage if it isn't stunningly obvious," Maya says, "I was able to sense their energy while I was purging the area. Happily, they shouldn't have much magic on them with the area cleared. If we hurry, we can catch them with their pants down."

"How literal did you intend that?" Jamie asked hopefully.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Yes Jamie, you might get to fuck a Wight. But you're not keeping them. They'd have you broken in a week."

"As if she'd mind." Jack teased, both siblings snickering together.

Asher simply rolled his eyes, giving a soft chuckle as the party headed off in the direction that Maya had sensed the magic coming from.

Didn't take long to follow the magical entity that Maya had sensed, as it had been the only thing without its magic completely nullified by Maya's ritual.

Mind you, they weren't expecting a Wight. A Zombie, Phantom, Dark Mage perhaps, maybe a Lich if they were stunningly unlucky, but it was odd to see a Wight attacking in such a way. Even if she'd been born of dead royalty and not a former adventurer, it didn't seem to match how Wight's typically behaved.

Then again, when they found her, the ghostly mamono appeared to be praying of all things, so all bets were off as far as this Wight was concerned it seemed. Maya took out her more expedient magical item: an enchanted bracer. Weaker than the candles yes but it did focus her magic must faster.

"Ready?" She asked the others, all of them nodding, ready to move.

"Go!" The party rushed the undead mamono, Maya taking aim with her bracer and drawing the magic through through it as Kaylin and Helen rushed forward. The Wight jumped back in a panic, holding out her hands and manifesting three skeletons; two normal, one monster boy.

Helen and Kaylin didn't even need to slow down, barreling through the monster skeletons effortlessly and continuing towards the Wight, the monster boy skeleton prevented from attacking as Jamie's voice disarmed him and lured him to the edge of the clearing for a little fun together.

The Wight hissed angrily as the two approached her, raising her hand to attack directly, only for Asher's boomiknocker to slam into her; the melee weapon having been tied to an arrow on the way. It didn't do much damage, but prevented her attacking long enough for the other two to get in close.

"Nice shot," Jack told Asher, "Wouldn't have managed it without your aura." Asher said as the Wight was pinned.

She struggled between them, her undead magic and strength surely to be the death of them… if not for Maya. specifically Maya's lust inducing spell. Well, more lust amplifying, as it simply drew out existing desires, and it wasn't often a mamono without desire could be found.

The Wight's struggling to get out from under the brawler and berserker rapidly changed, becoming a heated attempt to remove her clothing without letting them off of her.

The two grinned eagerly, making a mental note to thank their Sage when they were done.

* * *

"You think they'll be able to manage it?"

"Look at them, they're in perfect sync, they barely even need to speak to work in near complete harmony."

"True… but all of their skills leave something to be desired."

"Well.. true. Their equipment isn't the greatest either while we're nitpicking. But look at how grand a job the last heroes did. They weren't even this coordinated in the beginning and they managed to halt the rise of the demoness herself."

"You do have a point..."

"Of course I do. I'm not saying I'm certain they're who we need, I'm just saying that so far, they seem to be our best shot."

"In that, I'm afraid we agree. Lets see what they do going forward. Not many adventurers last long, could all be dead by this time next week."

"Sadly so. But I do believe this lot might have more in them then most.."

* * *

**1\. Apologies for the lack of lemon in the opening chapter, just figured I'd establish what we're working with first. 2. If you'd like to see this story continued, then I'd suggest voting for it in the poll. It's only for sinfulnature1123 patrons, and will be lasting until one week after this chapter is posted. It's perfectly fine to un-patron after the vote has ended, but your vote only counts while you're a patron, so consider it if you want to vote for a story, earn writing requests, or just support the writing ^-^**


End file.
